


Time Devergence

by SleepyTechnoKid



Series: Doctor Who: Omniverse [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Three part story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: Volume 1/4: The Doctor in such distraught, trying to find out if his Elemental friend is dead or alive, but in no avail, he set course to the End of the Universe. But the Action the Doctor has caused not only to his TARDIS but the Timeline in one World. He have a new agenda and that is to Fix the Time Distortion as he will try to Find his Peace and Wits on one his Favorite World.





	1. 1-1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: The Twelfth Hour
> 
> Chapters: 2-6
> 
> The Doctor is known as the Protector of The Pokemon World. It has been decades that everyone in the world last seen or heard of him or his father until one day - One unexpected day - Time is not a Straight Line
> 
> Part 2: The Two-Fold Assassin
> 
> Chapters: 7-12
> 
> A Mysterious Anomaly appears in space near the Planet where the Doctor currently resides. Time as put him up to a mission to cover what it is, and something that will questions the Monk
> 
> Part 3: The Side of the Element
> 
> Chapters: 13-15
> 
> The Doctor's Former Classmate: the Monk found himself stranded in the Pokemon World. He searches for answers on why he is here, and for what Purpose. Why did the Doctor Rescue Him?

The Doctor, furiously fumbling around with the controls of the Console. The Sound of the Engines become more intense than normal.

"Come on, Old Girl. You can fight this, this force that Light made." He said. He looks at the Monitor which have the visual of a green glowing Black Hole seeing from entire anomaly can fit the entire screen and see there was no avail of getting closer.

The Doctor forcing his Ship into a Black Hole, but something his pushing it back. The Control Console began to spark, bursting into flame-flinging the Doctor back along with fragments flying around in the room. Soon after, the sound of the Engines softens, the room is semi-dark, filled with smoke.

The Time Lord struggles a bit but manage to stand up, and began to cough, he walks towards the console and looks at the scanner again and sees that the visuals are quite static but the picture is still there to see the Black hole.

He left up his left hand and pressed gently on the left side of his chest where one of his hearts is. He felt like his heart or hearts been stab multiple times, he drops his arm down with such expression of his face, an expression of a lost one.

"Why?" He said in a low tone of his voice, then he left a small single chuckle leaving at a very faint smile. "Such a hypocrite Elemental." his grin faded and saying nothing else for a moment.

"Nothing matters. Not anymore." He said as he pulls down the lever then the TARDIS engines began to roar as the Time Rotter moves up and down.

"Are you sure that it is him?" a Man asked, well build with long black hair that reaches down to his neck with a Black thick beard. He is sitting on a chair in a decayed house like building, consumed by nature. In Front of him is a Western Dragon with fur of the color White with Blue markings.

"Yes, It may coming from the future point of the Timeline but is definitely the Doctor." the Dragon replied with a nod.

The Man rested his head on his hand which his arm is on the Chair Arm. "Is there a reason he is coming here?" He asked.

"Well, that's the thing he's not. The Black Hole is not what you think it is." the Dragon explained. "Every attempt he made, the Anomaly is making his ship jumping back in points of spacetime, and now split it into two time zones."

The Man sitting on the chair began to stroke his chin with his Index finger and thumb. "Why is try to get to the other side of this Black Hole?"

"That's what troubles me. It's the Black Hole that leads to Chaos' Imprisonment. With this erratic behavior, he is heading to the End of the Universe as we speak." The Dragon explained.

The Man left out a small huff. "Well then, you better stop him from reaching there now," he said. The Dragon bow its head vaguely.

"Of course." the Dragon turns around and began to walk away.

"Oh, Time." the Dragon stops in its tracks and turns its head. "Find out how far the future is."

As the TARDIS engines roaring along to the point it began to die out into silence. "What? What happened?" The Doctor began to messing around with the controls in one of the panels as he is saying no aware that nothing is happening, then form a moment he pauses on what he is doing. "She's dead. Dead? Are you dead old girl?"

He paused a moment as he walks to the other side. "There is no way I already made it."

In the entrance doorway where a blue glowing light began to appear, human size then changes into a form of a white and Blue Fur Dragon. The Doctor have a face that he recognized the creature with the face that he is not happy to see.

"Oh look who decide to show up from all this." The Doctor said a bit of stern.

"Well, at least you're still in one piece, as I take it." The Dragon said.

The Doctor clench his fist. "What are you doing here, Time?"

"Saving you from yourself, Doctor." Time replied still in a calming tone.

"It was you wasn't it? You stop the TARDIS." the Time Lord stated. The Dragon couldn't help but let out a small grin.

"Well I am the living concept of Universal Time, the true Time Lord along with the Elementals, you do Remember them don't you? The Elementals; Race of living universal concepts." The Dragon speaks as if, it just doing in mockery or satire.

"Get out of here." The Doctor said in a low tone of his voice.

Time didn't seem to get what the Doctor just said. "Sorry?"

"GET OUT OF MY TARDIS!" The Doctor Shouted.

"Ah, but it isn't yours now isn't my dear boy?" Time stated. "My poor dear boy." The Dragon said in real pity. The Doctor then again furiously fumbling around with the controls.

"Doctor, you really gonna hurt yourself." Time Said. The Time Lord still continues on like he forgot that Time is there.

"Doctor. There is no clever over right No matter how much you tinker or modify your TARDIS, I always been making sure I still have some controls to prevent you don't something like now." Time explained.

The Doctor stops on what he is doing and looks back at the Dragon. "Was it Caleera? Your daughter? Did she betray me?"

"Betray you?" Time sound shock to hear such a thing that came from the Doctor's mouth. "Oh Doctor, she loves you, you should know that."

"Oh so much of love, Time. What did Love do ever for Caleera." The Doctor breaths for a tiny moment. "Or Lotus and Fuyuki, leaving them grieving. Because the Universe and its infinite wisdom give away to creatures such like Chaos."

"You blame the Universe?" Time seems that it sound ridiculous.

"Then Who? Who's the Blame?" The Doctor asked.

Time Press both of its paw-hand together, under its snout. "So. you set course to the End of Everything? Did you think I won't notice that your TARDIS been jumping points of Spacetime than suddenly dashing through the Time Vortex? Heading to Time and Place, beyond where all we forbid."

"Your Forbid to see the Ultimate End of the Universe? Why?" The Doctor stated.

"That Knowledge. Is Forbidden." Time said in the slightly serious tone. "Why you want to go there?"

"Perspective." The Doctor replies. "I was told it's a wonderful view." Time began to chuckle lightly.

"No, I mean It! I really hoped it will be a wonderful view. To look back from the end of everything. To see how things finally turned out. Time, I was looking for hope." The Doctor explained.

"Ah. That" Time Spoke.

"You tell me I won't find any?" The Time Lord asked.

Time began to shrug. "I honestly don't know, Doctor."

The Doctor began to take steps closer and right in front of the furred Dragon. "With your Power, you can take me to the end of the Universe."

"I may be your good friend Doctor, but even I can't do such thing." Time stated.

"Why? Is the View of the End of Everything is so Terrible?" The Doctor asked, his just rises and decline visibly from his breathing.

Time Let out a small sigh. "Perhaps. Perhaps there is no view. No End. No way of telling. Have you considered that?"

The Doctor looks at the Dragon kinda wondering what he is talking about. "Perhaps it's just another beginning." Time Continues. "And Perhaps you will find that new Universe devoid of hope."

"Are you telling me the Truth?" The Doctor asked.

"It is the Truth that I fear." Time replies. "And you may as well damage the Timelines, to find out the truth."

"Right Now. To find some Hope. I will do almost anything." The Time Lord claim. The Dragon closes its eyes, shakes its head gently as it walks up to the Doctor and put its paw-hand on the Doctor's Shoulder.

"You need more than just hope. You need Peace." Time claimed.


	2. Troubled Lang Syne

_To the Legendaries and mythical Pokemon around the World, it's has been two years and no sign or activity of the Time Lords; The Doctor and his Father. We must respect of the situation that happened. It will be best that we leave from the past and not hope for the Return from ours. greatest..hero._

* * *

The TARDIS Materializes in place of greenery forest location, a pond only a few feet away from where the Police box has landed. The Clearest day with clouds scattered across the Blue sky as the sun shines upon the land.

The Door of the TARDIS swings inward then the Doctor is the first to step out of the Time Machine with his eyes covered by the Dragon's Hand while Time leading him out.

"I don't understand why I need to blind for this." The Doctor said a bit irritated.

"You Will see." Time replied. It turns the Doctor to face towards his TARDIS then release it's paw-hand away from the Time Lord's Face. The first sight the Doctor sees his Time Machine.

But something eminent about it, the color of the TARDIS. It's not Blue. The Doctor began to walk towards his ship and place his hand on the edge once he got close. He began to scrutinize then turns around to face the Elemental.

"Why my TARDIS is White?" He asked.

The Dragon began to takes steps close to the Time Lord. "Your TARDIS been Time Warped, it been split into two Time Zones which they are existing at the same time. One in the Past - this TARDIS here - the other is… well, the Future."

"How far in the past?" The Doctor asked. Matter of fact. Where are we? What Planet are we on?"

There's a Pause leaving silence between the Doctor and Time. "Well?!" The Doctor breaks the silence from being impatient.

"Doctor, you are at the point of time in your Eighth Incarnation when you Left this world, and never returned. Well until the end of that Regeneration." The White and Blue Dragon finally spoke.

The Doctor face change from the reply he received, even that lead to denial. "The Pokemon World?"

The Dragon nodded. The Time Lord began to run back to his TARDIS. Time just stand where it is, folding its arm as It waits for something else to happen. Moments after the Doctor began to rush out his Time Machine once more.

"Let go of my TARDIS!" He demanded.

"I'm Sorry Doctor, but I can't allow that. You can't just ignore this." Time stated. The Doctor brushes his hair backward with his hands and stops at the top.

"Who said about Ignoring this? I don't want to be in this point of Time." The Doctor corrected.

Time Narrowed its eyes while still lock on view on the Time Lord. "Why?"

The Doctor drops his arms from his head. "Like you said, where in the point of time in my Eighth Regeneration."

"But you're not here, I mean you're here I meant your other self." Time stated. The Doctor takes few steps closer to the Elemental. "Well mostly is because. He looks around to see if anybody else is around then he held up his hand on the side of his nose and mouth.

"This is before the Time War." He whispers.

"Ah of course. A War that threatens all of the reality." Time said. The Doctor immediately Shushing the Elemental.

"You're talking too loud. This is one of the Planets that is Ignorant about the Time War." The Doctor claimed. "If the Legendary Pokemons find out about that. They will be up on me about it."

"I see then. So, It's not because there is two of you existing in one." Time stated. The Doctor retracted from that.

"How do you know?" the Time Lord asked, looking a bit embarrassed.

"In Time, Doctor. I never intervene is because.." Time looks down a bit and its head tilts forward at a bit. "The change of the Relationship with the rest of the Elementals since later of your life."

The Doctor suddenly felt of Stigma as the words hit him like it comes to realization when it is said. He let out of a sigh then began to scratch the back of his head with one of his hand.

"I guess I have been harsh on you lot, Haven't I?" The Doctor chuckles nervously. Time began to smile a bit then nods vaguely. The Time Lord rubs his arm with his hand.

"Look, I didn't stay here at this point of time long from the first jump back and I really don't want to be here longer." The Doctor stated.

"Well, we have to figure about that." Time points at the Doctor's TARDIS. "But in the meanwhile, we can't have your ship travel in Time in that kind of state even The Time Distortions surrounding this World."

The Doctor closes his eyes shut, formed his hands into a fist and tighten the grip then releases like releasing from the relief from pain experience and snap his eyes open. "Alrighty then. You said you will give me peace."

"I always keep to my word." Time said.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

In Outer space where the Doctor's TARDIS where was is the Black hole that the Time Lord was bent to enter in previously. A Mass of green light beamed out almost like a meteorite, then it morphs into a form of a Western Dragon Like creature.

It began to look at Its surrounding for a moment then began to smile. "I'm free." It spoke, it swirls around to face the Black Hole. "I will say Light, I am impressed, you really did not hold back. But It was foolish of you to think you are Capable of defeating me.

The Green Dragon began to let out of few chuckles. "This what happens when you let a Time Lord take control of you. Speaking of that, I should pay a visit to my old friend."

* * *

In the Woods, The Doctor is sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, and Time been Flying back and forth in some moments carrying some pieces of wood and Piling up when It comes towards where the Time Lord is.

"Camping. Really?"

"Yes, I think it's a great time to relax and enjoy nature." Time replied.

"Oh yeah sure, It's a really a Perfect time to relax as the Time is distorted in this world." The Doctor stated. Time let out a sigh.

"As Long the TARDIS is not in use, we will be fine." Time flew right next to the Time Lord and sat down.

"I don't know why setting it now?" The Doctor asked as he lays down on the grassy ground. "Night is approaching but the Sun is still shining like Light."

The Dragon began to lay right next to the Time Lord. "What makes you think Light is dead?"

"It's Chaos, that's why." The Doctor replied without giving Eye contact with Time.

"Doctor, I'm no Psychologist, but I think You and Light have such a great bond you two always been overprotective, and whatever Light did, it affected you, triggering your brain to make you think Light's dead, it's your Guardian's Instinct." The Dragon explained.

The Doctor turns his head towards the Elemental. "That's a very subtle way that I'm in Denial." He turns his body to the other side having his back facing towards Time.

Time didn't say anything else. The Elemental sat up to his feet. "I'm gonna get more wood." Time said then began to walk away.

A man before with the beard, standing on a very tall hill looking down below the levels of the Land. Time Flying towards where He is, then landed right in front of him.

"I believe you got some information." He said still staring down the land.

"Of Course. He is definitely from the Future." Time Claimed. The Man then turn towards the Blue Elemental.

"How Far?" He asked.

Both the Dragon and the Mysterious man met eye to eye. "Far enough to know that this is his Twelfth Incarnation." Time replied and turns its head forward. "He's in such grief, I think Light is dead."

"I see." The Man spoke in acknowledgment. "Since he's from the Future, you should know I can't do much help." The Man stated.

"He's your Son!" Time Stated.

"He's from a different point of time, What Can I do? He already lived passes this. I didn't I still have to keep going no matter how much the Universe throws at me" The Man replied.

The Elemental scoffs. "Then It's just only up to me." Time hopped off the Moment and began flying away to the Sunset.

"You may know what happened Time, but you don't know what's behind that made it happened." The Man said Softly as he turns around and began on his travels.

"I can't help my child _directly,_ it doesn't mean I'm abandoning him, course not. I will not let him find out that it will be his Father. I just need an Agent, Time definitely won't do it. It has to be someone, anybody." 


	4. The Approach

The Doctor laying on his back staring at the sky which is slowly being consumed from the Night that is approaching. "It's getting Dark." He sat and look at the Pile of a bunch of sticks and branches, but no sight of the Elemental.

"For a living concept of Time, that Dragon is really taking its Time." The Doctor sat up and look at the Pile and see a Fox like creature digging away in the pile.

"Oh hello there." The Doctor said as he gently scurries his way towards the Fox creature without scaring it off. As he gets closer he began to scrutinize the creature.

"You must be a Fennekin. Oh, I like Fennekins, with their fluffy ears and plus species that eat twigs." He rambles on what he enjoys.

The Doctor darts his eyes down to the ground at the edge of the pile he sees some small twigs. He reaches his hand over to one of them and grabs them. "Now you don't want one from the pile as they are too big for you, as I have one just for you."

The Doctor held it out in front of the Pokemon. The Fennekin began to sit and wags its tail in excitement. The Time Lord handed to the Fennekin which the Fox Pokemon grab it from the Time Lord then hop right off the pile and began to take its leave.

The Doctor just smiles as he watches the Pokemon walks away happily. In a moment he looks back up a the sky to see that It's getting more darker, Darker enough to see some of the stars twinkling.

He reaches his hand into of the sides of the inner coat pocket, Pulls out an extendable Telescope, which he extended and pointed up to the sky to get the better view of the stars. "It probably is better if I'm on those Stars." He said. He lowered the telescope to the ground as he turns his head from the pathway which will lead to his White TARDIS from feet away. He shakes his head and scoffs.

"Time being over dramatic, I don't see why taking my TARDIS for a Drive."

After a moment when he just staring down the path silently, He stood up to his feet and began to take down the path. As he gets closer and closer he takes his key out from his pants pocket.

The Doctor stops at the door almost inserting the key to the Keyhole. He let out a sigh. "Just this once Time, I will listen, Just this once." He began to take steps backward away from his Ship.

Suddenly a glimpse of a dim flash of green light flashes from the sky, bright enough to catch the eyes of the Doctor. He looks up and sees a glowing ball of green light speed passed above him like a meteor, crashes down few miles away from the spot where the Time Lord is.

The Doctor face grew to a stern look on his face. He began to follow the trail of that falling object. On the Other side of the Woods. Time is carrying a decent amount of Wood in its arms while walking towards the direction where the Camp is.

"Since He's from the Future, You Know I can't be Much Help." The Dragon mumbles under its breath in a mocking tone.

"Some Father he is, I can see why the Doctor had a feud with him but that was more of a different reason." Time stops in his tracks for a moment, It drops the Pile of the ground from its arms, Placed its hands on each side of its head. "Oh, I'm such a Hypocrite!"

Out of nowhere, there was a loud boom which startled the Dragon, It looks forward the Direction where Time was walking to and see a glowing field that reaches up to the sky.

"Oh No." The Dragon said in a low, concern tone as It Speed its pace towards that direction.

The Crash site, where there is a huge crater reaching down about ten feet below, and wide enough to consume half of a house. The Time Lord made to the Spot and takes a gander at the sight then dead center, noticing nothing is there.

"You have a lot of nerves coming to this World." The Doctor said sternly as he reaches his hand into his pocket and took out a device. He began to Clamber down the pit, and walk to the center.

"What I have in my Hand is what I used to trap the Electromancer, also known for as the Lightning, the Brother of Light, which you probably killed. You just be a good Elemental and give up." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, Form of Green energy manifested below the Doctor's Feet, immobilizing him, Then a Mass of the same glowing energy rising up from the ground behind the Time Lord.

The Doctor twisted his upper body to see the Mass which is fluxing of shifting and matrixing into a Dragon like Time. "Well, then We have to see about that." It said with a Grin.


	5. The Consequence

"Now, What we have here?" The Green fur Dragon grabs the device from the Doctor's hands and studies the device. "I guess this is the device that supposes to imprison me now is it?" the Elemental look back at the Time Lord with the grin.

"So tell me, Doctor, Were you really gonna imprison me again or were you really going to Kill me?" The Doctor still locks on to the Elemental saying nothing back in defense.

"What's Wrong? Cat got your tongue? I can see you in your eyes, with such Rage. With that much amount, I think you really gonna Kill me." The Dragon Rambles.

"I don't do such I thing." The Doctor Spoke.

"Oh Don't play Innocent with me now. I know how you are even you do have a strong sense of Morality." Chaos protested. Suddenly the Elemental placed its hand on the Doctor's Head.

"I will kill you before you kill me Time Lord, but I do feel Nostalgic. So, how about a Face Lift."

Green Glow with Electricity appears around the Doctor and Chaos' Hand. The Doctor began to scream an Agony, his face began to change appearance from Chaos' doings. The Doctor's face shifting one by one from his previous Incarnations.

Out of nowhere a Blue Light dashing at high speed directly to Chaos, smacking It right to the face causing Chaos to be flung back from the force. The Doctor troubles from the ground as the hand of Chaos was pulled off.

The Green Dragon impacted on the side of the Crater then landed on the ground. Time - the one who came after Chaos - began walking towards the Rogue Elemental.

Chaos Struggles to get up for a moment, and look up and see The Blue Dragon that is Looking down on it. Chaos Smiles. "Time, It been a while."

"Leave." Time said Hastily and Sternly.

"Why? Are you Protecting the Doctor now?" Chaos asked. Time Lean in closely to the Green Elemental.

"He maybe a handful, a Renegade to his own People, To me, He's Precious. And It's better that you just leave."

"Or What?" Chaos asked.

"It's either the Doctor or me to deal with." Time Reply. Chaos Growls. "This is not Over." Th Elemental stood straight, turns around to look at the lying body of the Doctor. Time Began to walks towards him and Picked him up in its arms.

"Oh, Doctor I'm very sorry." Time Said, then flew out of the Crater carrying the Time Lord

* * *

It is night, the Doctor's Eyes began to slowly open and the first sight is the sky filled with scattered stars, some brighter than the others. He immediately sat up. "Chaos!" He yelled.

"Chaos' gone." Time Spoke. The Doctor looks where is voice came from and see the Elemental sitting close to him, staring at the Fire which is burning from the Pile of woods that the Doctor and Time Collected.

"Well, Where did he go? And Why my voice sound different?" The Doctor asked. Time closed its eyes for a moment then open them again.

"To your first question: I scared it off. The Second: Chaos changed your appearance by tapping into your Timeline. Something like Retro-Regeneration." Time Look eye-to-eye with Time Lord. "You're the Eighth Incarnation again I'm afraid.

"Is there you can do about it?" The Time Lord asked.

"I can but It will take awhile." Time Replied and began to sit up. "As I do that, I don't want you to do anything hasty when I'm gone."

"I won't." The Doctor spoke

"You Promise!" Time raise its Voice. The Doctor sees the Seriousness coming from the Elemental. "Cross my Hearts."

Time didn't say anything else and just flew away leaving the Doctor all by himself. The Doctor looks back at the Campfire which still burning but not as much it was before.

_As I am Trap in this world or Universe, I shall make worthwhile_


	6. 1-2 - Things Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second Segment is Inspired from Doctor Who Big Finish Audio Story - The Black Hole, and Pokemon Generation Episode - The Scoop

The Door of the TARDIS swings opens then the Doctor, having a different appearance from the Incident. He walks towards the Control Console as the door closed behind him.

"Everything happens for a reason. That's what I told myself, that's what I have to believe." He said under his breath.

Two Days have the past, with the Activity happened from that ago have been spreading almost around the world during the Time Lord Absence. In a TV Studio where the crew is settling things up like they are soon going to broadcast the news. With Pokemons helping alongside with them to do so.

A very young Woman, thin, walks up to the side of the man who is working around the Camera use for Tv broadcasting holding a drink what presume to be coffee, she took a sip of it and stops at the side of him. "Do think there is more than the Discovery of that mysterious creature?" She spoke.

"I heard that the People at the Mossdeep Space Center say that Image with the creature could be the Doctor." The Man said without giving eye contact.

The Woman didn't say anything else she turns around and began to walk to the same direction where she came from. He looks back the Woman then he turns his body towards her.

"Are we going there?" He asked but there is no reply. "That's crazy. The Security is super tight."

The Woman turns around to look at him. "If you're not a little Crazy, You'll never get the big Scoop." She said.

The Man Paused then let out a small chuckle as he places his hand on the back of his neck and began walking towards her.

In The Space Center, there is a Man wearing a lab coat, sitting on a chair. Takao Cozmo his name is looking this large Visual in front of him having an Image of a Glowing Anomaly in space with a pitch Black Sphere in the Center.

Another Man, the same one from the Woods walks up to Professor Cozmo. "Any changes?" He asked. Takao let out a sigh.

"No there has not been any changes from our recent discoveries." The Professor replied to the Question.

"Well Good, I will remind you that this Black Hole seems out of Ordinary. It's red, near the Planet's Orbit, and no Supernova." The Man stated.

"Obviously," Cosmoz commented.

"Yes, well I guess I'll just let continue on what you were doing." The Man said as he began to take his leave.

"Lionheart Wait," Comoz spoke as he turns around. The Man stops in his tracks and twisted his body back towards Cozmo. "What is it?"

"Can we have a moment and talk about that Picture?" The Human asked.

"I told you Professor Cozmo, He's not my Son!" Lionheart shouted.

Cozmo scoffs. "How can you not be proud about this? The Doctor returns to us. It's been Two Years."

"There is more to that then what you think, Now the end of this discussion, all it matters is to why this Black Hole is here." Lionheart shifted his body back and continue walking along

Cozmo also turns around and lay on the chair letting out a sigh.

In the halls of the Space Center. The Man and the Woman from earlier sneaking around in the halls to find what they are looking for. "Gabby, Do you know what you are doing?" The man asked.

"Of course I do." She replies. They both reach the end of the hallway, they slow down their walking speed as they get closer and closer. Gabby hold her hand up signaling to stop. She carefully peeks her head around the corner of the hall.

The Man did the same soon after. In a Moment or so, Lionheart was seen walking along the other end of the Hallway, seeing that he didn't notice that they are there as he just walks right past without being aware of his surroundings.

"Ok, We're good to go," Gabby said as both of them continue on venturing in the halls.

"That Man, that can't be him." The Man wearing the cap said.

"What are on about now Ty?" Gabby asked.

"Don't you know? I think that was the Father of the Doctor." Ty stated. Gabby stops and looks at him, with a bit of shock.


	7. Off Course

The White Police Box flying around in the Time Vortex but now Normally how it was used to be, even the sound of the TARDIS engines are very abnormal. "Come on, Old Girl I know that this Time Distortion is effecting you but you are stronger to handle this." The Doctor said as he messes around the controls.

For moments have passed. The Engines silence with a thud along with the jerk movement. "We've landed, alright let's see how well you did." The Doctor press some buttons and a visual appears on the Scanner showing a very tall building. The text began to appear by the side of the Visual.

"Mossdeep Space Center, That's not what I want to go." The Doctor claimed. "Even know I didn't tell you specifically where I wanted to go." He chuckles guilty while placing his hand on the back of his neck but due is hair being longer, He has to brush his hair to the side to only feel the skin of his neck.

"But Why here? Why this specific place?" The Scanner visual changes to reading levels the Distortions of the Spacetime. "These reading are through the roof, this is not the work of the distortion that Chaos has caused. This Planet is being Warped."

The Visual changes again showing a Red Glowing Anomaly in space. "A Black Hole? Near Earth's Orbit?" The Doctor having trouble to fathom of this discovery. He shifted his position, facing away from the console and began to walk towards the staircase leading to the balcony of the TARDIS.

The Doctor sat at few steps up on the stairs, in confusion that he never been in almost the entirety of his life.

"So this what drove my Ship of course. But Why is it there?" One thought has brought into the Doctor's Mind that made his face change to a bit of anger. "I think this has to do with Chaos." He claimed. "It all makes sense, this Elemental will do something like this, I don't care what Time said, Chaos is still out there and It will do harm to this world.


	8. Intruders

In a dark room, there is a large computer against the wall with flashing lights with faint whirring noise coming from them. The Door leading to the room opens as lights coming from the Hallways pour began to pour in. Gabby and Ty Walks in the slight narrow room. "Ok It will be best that you watch the halls," Gabby said.

Ty looks around Gabby and sees the advance machinery that kinda Intimidates him, then he looks back at her. "Good Idea."

They both turn in different directions, Ty walks the point of entry, push the door to the point to it's left a crack open to looking in the Hallways, as Gabby walks to Monitor where there is a Flat Electronic Keyboard and Mouse Pad, Gabby began to work way on the computer.

Minutes has passed, Ty still looking out through the cracked door to the halls, then at Moment he turns around towards Gabby.

"Gabby, How's It going?" He said in a low tone.

"Be Quiet," Gabby said, Startled Ty a bit. "I'm trying to Concentrate," she said.

"Sorry.." Ty said with a little of Sarcasm as he turns around to look out for anyone that may come by. Gabby continue on browsing in the files of the computer until she gets to one Point where she found what she is looking for. "Ha, I found it. This is it." She claimed, On the screen shows at the window of two File folders - one of them flashing - and Two Files.

"Are you sure?" Ty asked. He began to lean away from the door as he trying to get a view of the computer screen. Gabby sees him doing so.

"Keep watching the halls." She said. Ty let out a quiet groan and sighs. Gabby double click on one of the files that symbolizes an Image file, another window appears showing the visual of the Image of the Crash site, The Dragon, and a humanoid figure.

Ty looks back and sees Gabby looking at the image. "Hey, no fair I want to see too." He said as he clambered his way towards the computer.

"You'll get your chance, I was just making sure it was a correct," Gabby said. She reaches her hand into her back pocket and pulls out a Flash Drive, and inserted into the slot, a blank rectangular window appears, she drags the image file to that window which pops up a message that it cannot be copied.

Both Ty and Gabby felt shocked from it. "What? What does it mean It cannot be copied?" She said.

"Try Refreshing it," Ty said. Gabby closes and reopens the window, and then the file she is trying to acquire is no longer there leaving Gabby and Ty baffled.

In another room that looks like an office, the Lionheart where he is sitting behind the desk where there is also the computer, He lifted his finger off a key from the keyboard as if he just did something.

"No one shall never know his return." He said as he stood up from the Chair and began to leave the room.

"How can it disappear?" Gabby asked.

"You don't think they know, do they?" Ty spoke. Gabby turns her head towards him.

"I Told you to watch the Halls!" Gabby raised her voice a bit.

"I did, there was no one I swear," Ty explained. Gabby sighs in irritation. "Maybe these things are Monitored, We are in a Space Station."

"If you're not going to use the computer can you kindly move out of the way so I can use it." Ty and Gabby immediately stop their argument and began to turn their heads behind them.

A Man with long black hair wearing a Red or Maroon colored velvet coat. "It's you" Ty spoke softly.

"Now Excuse me I believe it's my turn to use the computer." The Man said as he walks between Gabby and Ty which they still have their Eyes lock onto him, and sat down on the chair and began to work his way on the computer.

"You two must be reporters." The Man spoke, Startling both Gabby and Ty. They both began to stammer to the point one of them got to properly to speak.

"Yes we are, well I am, Ty here is my Cameraman," Gabby spoke. The Man turns his head to the Woman than to Ty which he is on the other side which he raised his hand and began to wave shyly.

The Man looks back at the computer screen. "So that's how you two know about me." He said.

"Well, I learned it from Ty," Gabby explained.

"Two Years we have not heard from you," Ty said. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just something I was trying to get away." The Doctor replied to Ty's question. A Window appears on what the Doctor is looking for. "Aha there you are."

On the Screen shows the Orbit of Earth, in the far distant, is the Black Hole that has been watched from other Scientists. "What is it?" Ty asked.

"Is that the Black Hole?" Gabby asked in a surprising tone in her voice.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor replies without taking his eyes out of the screen. "But you two already know that, is that why you guys are here?"

Gabby and Ty look at each other for a moment then back at the Time Lord. "Well, actually we are here because of you. We saw at Picture that has the resemblance to you with this large White and Green creature." Ty explained. The Doctor froze for a moment knowing what the Human is talking about. The Doctor Let out a Sigh.

"I will say it's true." The Doctor spoke.

Ty Began to chuckle. "So You have returned to us." The Time Lord turns his head towards Ty.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." The Doctor said.

In another room where the Scientists are with the Large Computer screen. Something Pops in front of Professor Cozmo with a beeping noise he looked an inch below to see a red message window indicating a breach. He was about to get up but then suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder.

It appears to be a tall Woman with Black hair that has the similar length as the Eighth Doctor. "I will take care of this." She said.

"What you mean by that?" Ty asked. The Doctor sighs as his shoulders rise and drops.

"I'm not supposed to be here, but I was sent for Sanity reasons." The Doctor explained.

"From Whom?" Gabby asked.

"No Idea." The Doctor reply in deceit. "The matter of importance I'm here in this station is this Black Hole. Why is Red?"

"Doctor, We believe that it has the connection the Mysterious creature," Gabby stated. The Doctor places his index finger and his Thumb under his chin.

"Hmm Possibly, but it would it be Green instead of Red." The Doctor spoke softly, for a moment he leads forward a bit as he narrows his eyes as if he spotted something.

"Something seems to be coming out of it." He said.

"Um, guys," Ty said. Gabby and the Doctor looks at the Direction where Ty is looking at and see the same Woman from earlier.

"It will be best that you just remain quiet and come with me." She said.


	9. About the Black Hole

In one room where there is a large rectangular table with few chairs the door opens as the three - Gabby, Ty, and the Doctor - walks in. "You will be here till I get back." The Woman said then the door closed in front of them.

"Well, this is interesting." The Doctor spoke.

"What is?" Gabby asked.

"We are intruders and we get sent into this room," Ty stated.

"Exactly, we broke into this place, we are we just being held here?" The Time Lord theorize. He began to walk towards a Chair in which he sat down on it and put his feet on the Table. "I think they want us from something."

Gabby cross her arms in front her chest. "Well I understand about you, but I don't understand why to keep us."

"She must think you two are my companions." The Doctor said as he is gently moving one his foot side to side.

"Do you currently have a Companion with you?" Ty asked. There is no immediate reply from the Time Lord.

"No." The Doctor finally spoke.

The Woman walks in the same room where Cozmo is. He turns around and sees her walking towards him. "Ah, Dr. Flail did you manage to apprehend the Intruders?"

"Yes, there is someone you should meet, though." She said.

"Who is it?" Cozmos asked curiously.

"It will be best if I just show you." Fail said as she began to lead the way for Cozmos.

Back at the same room where the Doctor, Gabby, and Ty is sitting on the large table close to each other.

"The Picture that been in the news. What is that creature?" Gabby spoke. The Doctor gently shakes his head.

"Something that is beyond your knowledge." He replies.

"Well, we are in a space Center," Gabby stated. The Doctor looked at her in the eyes.

"Well play.." The Doctor commented. Moments later the doors of the entrance swings opens, the Woman was the first to walk in the room, then the Professor who looked in shock as he saw the Time Lord.

Oh my Arceus, It's you." Cozmos said.

"Sorry, have we met before?" The Doctor asked. Cozmos stammers a bit until he gets the point that he can speak again. "Oh far from it, but I have heard stories about you and your father."

"But this from a different region." The Time Lord stated. He turns his head to Gabby and Ty then back Cozmos and Flail. "This is the Hoenn region am I correct?"

"People Gossip around places to places when they travel, Surprisingly not every region," Cozmos explained.

"That's how me and - mostly - Ty know about you," Gabby spoke.

"I see now." The Doctor said in a low tone. Cozmos began to take steps close the table and pulls out an open chair and sat on it. "I'm Professor Cozmos by the way, and you already met Dr. Flail." He introduces.

The Doctor looks at the Woman than narrow his eyes. "Have we met before?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Flail replied. Cozmos clears his throat which brought the Doctor's attention.

"So Doctor, I can take a guess that I might know why you are here." Cozmos press and lock his hands to together on the table.

"Yes, I'm wondering why there is a Black Hole sitting near this Planet?" The Doctor raised his tone of voice a bit.

Cozmos chuckles light and nervously. "Ah, you see, that's the thing, It just sort of appeared there."

The Doctor scoff. "Black Holes don't work like that, They don't just pop up in space without the remanence of a Supernova." He stated as he immediately has a thought. "Unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Unless it's artificial, just created out of midair meaning that someone can control it." The Doctor explained.

"Like the Time Lords," Cozmos suggested. The Doctor and the other two look at the Professor.

"It was just a lucky guess."

"I encounter something like this before, Yes it's coming clear, with a different face. The Monk was there." The Doctor stating, then he began to turn his head towards the Woman that is standing near the doorway. "And so of Commander Flail."

"Commander?" Cozmos spoke. Suddenly Flail pulls out a weapon and pointed at the Doctor, fighting all the Humans in the room.

"You're not supposed to have any knowledge of that." She said. The Doctor surprisingly remains calm as if he get's used of being pointed at with a weapon. He lifted his shoulders and drop them.

"Well Time is distorted on this world, I say you present here cause everything that happened at the Research Station started bleeding in." The Doctor said.

"So you already know why I'm here then." She said, still having the weapon pointed at the Doctor.

"Wait a minute! What's going on?" Gabby spoke. The Doctor turns his head to her.

"This is Commander Melanie Flail, or originally known as Constable Pavo, She was a man once." He began to introduce. "She is the leader of Chapter 9. Police Wannabes." The Doctor turns his head back at Flail.

"I guess you're here to take revenge on the Monk for making you Regenerate? Sorry to break it to you Flail but He's not here on this World, and I don't know where he could be."

"That's not what Chaos have told me." She said. The Doctor face expression slowly began to change to something he doesn't like to hear.

"What!?"

"Now I have caught your attention, I think it will be best that you come with me, Refuse; I will kill the humans in this room. " The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Alright fine." The Doctor said in defeat, He gets up from the Chair. Flail looks at the others. "Trying to be like the Daleks."

"As for the rest, You will be forgotten from everything that had happened." Flail said.

All three humans yelled out the word What. "Look, that won't be necessary." The Doctor said. Flail turns her head back to the Doctor.

"They maybe Primitive but they can talk." She said.

"It's been nothing but Talk since I left this World." The Doctor yelled in irritation. "If you want me to Cooperate then I advise not to do anything to these people here."

Flail turns her head to the three Humans for a moment then back at the Time Lord then let out a sigh. "Alright fine, just get going."

After that, both Time Lords left the room leaving the others.


	10. Re-Enter Chaos

"Where's your TARDIS?" Melanie asked.

"Somewhere in these halls, It wouldn't matter as she is going through some tough times, making Travel way more different than how it was." The Doctor replied to the question.

"Doesn't matter, We won't be using yours." Flail spoke as she still has the weapon pointed at the Doctor while walking in the halls.

"Oh, I guess you have your own then." The Doctor Spoke turning his head backward slightly keeping the view in front of him. "I guess that makes sense, it even leads to that you came from that Black Hole."

"It wasn't by choice." Flail claimed. "After You and your human friends left the station, Chaos came to me and made a Deal that I can't possibly say No too."

"I guess that deal have something to do with me, and the Monk." The Doctor theorizes.

Suddenly right in front of them, a mass of green energy came up from the ground with some green electricity swerving around, then it all began to dissolve away leaving the creature of a Dragon.

"Doctor, nice to see you again." It said with a grin on its face.

"It's not surprising to see you here." The Doctor spoke with no visible expression.

"Of course you won't be." The Dragon began to take steps towards the Time Lord. "How about we take a trip with your TARDIS."

"He said that his TARDIS is hard to Pilot," Melanie explained.

"Ah yes, my distortion but. It doesn't stop the TARDIS now does it?" Chaos asked softly. "I mean you made it this far didn't you? So, I don't see why it won't make it to the Black Hole."

"To The Black Hole?" The Doctor quote on the Latter which mixture of concern and confusion. Chaos chuckles softly.

"Got your attention."

"Hey! We have a Deal." Flail pointed out. "You will not kill him before I get to the Monk." The Doctor turns around to the Time Lady.

"And I'd told you I don't know where he is!" The Doctor raised his voice.

"Oh my dear Doctor, That's what your TARDIS is for." Chaos said. The Time Lord turns his head back at the Green Elemental once more.


	11. The Double-Cross and the Rescue

The Group entered inside of the Doctor's TARDIS. Chaos' hand is gripped on the back Collar of the Doctor's Maroon Velvet Coat. "To Time Lord Technology one of these Panels has to be the Telepathic Circuits." Chaos said.

"They're over here." Flail said, being on the left side of the control room and the console where the panel of the Circuits are.

"You know what to do." Chaos spoke softly as it let's go to the Doctor's Coat, the Time Lord just let out a sigh. He starting to walk right in front of the Panel.

"Just think where you last saw the Monk." Flail spoke.

"Yes, I know how they Work." The Doctor said in a stern tone. He began to place his fingers of both of his hands into the slots and turns his head to Chaos. The TARDIS began to take off. The Doctor still has his sight lock on to the Elemental.

Chaos just grins as if It knows what the Time Lord is up to which also made flail narrow her eyes. The Sound of the TARDIS engines went to halt after the jolt and the sound of the thud.

The Doctor takes his hands off the Circuits and Chaos walk to the Doctor and grabbed him by the collars again. "You're not my Patrol officer." The Doctor spoke.

"Just keep moving." Chaos leading the Time Lord to the point of entry which has the view of the Red glowing Black Hole.

"Really interesting you choose my deal over her's." Chaos said with a grin. The Doctor turns his head at the Elemental.

"So let me guess; your revenge is doing to me on what I did to you." The Doctor theorizes.

"I ever do wonder how that brain of yours fit inside that head." The Elemental spoke.

"It's called an Open-Mind, I think that's what you Elementals need to learn about." The Time Lord replied a bit harshly. Suddenly there was a sound of an Energy weapon went off along with a yellow light.

As that sound occurred. The Green Elemental flinched to frozen stiff and began to fall backward flat on its back. The Doctor began to run towards the console as then the gun that Flail holding is pointed at him.

The Doctor slowly looks up to see the Time Lady holding the Staser at him. "I somehow knew you gonna do this, and Chaos you didn't do anything about this," Melanie said in a bit of rage.

"Now Doctor, you will take this TARDIS to where you last saw the Monk." She demands.

Out of nowhere a beam of blue light came from the Doctor's left side and struck the Time Lady made her vanish from the air. The staser fell to the ground. The Doctor looks to where it came from and what he see is another Woman with shorter hair than Melanie and the Doctor's Eighth appearance.

The Doctor grew an expression on his face that he knows here. "Veklin!?"

"Long time no see Doctor." She said.

"Wha - How did you get into my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked in such confusion.

"It's complicated." She replies then suddenly she held the weapon directly to the Doctor and fire at him which struck him, made the Doctor falling to the ground groaning in pain.

"Ow, What was that form!?" He shouted.

"Oh relax, It's a Time Mender, It restored Time, which it just fixed your Timeline," Veklin explained. The Doctor halt on what he was doing then takes his hands off his face, revealing his current face and began to sit up.

"So that's your current look, It's a good representation of your age." Veklin comments of the Doctor's Regenerations.

"Oh, Ha, ha, ha, very funny, How come you are aware of things?" The Doctor scuttles up to his feet. "No wait let me guess, Father Time the Elemental set you up with all this."

"It thought you might be in trouble which I didn't doubt it since it's you," Veklin explained. The Doctor just lets out a sigh of annoyance.

"So what you want to do with the green one?" Veklin points at the creature by the doorway the Doctor turns around and see what the Time Lady is Pointed at.

The Doctor have a merciful look on his face. He looks down on the right side of him which is the Staser that Flail dropped, he Picks it up and just stares at it for a moment then look back at the Time Lady.

"Come On, help with this one." The Doctor started walking to the Elemental, Veklin didn't decide to question why she decide to follow what the Doctor said. The Two lift up the creature from the ground and tossed the creature off the TARDIS causing Chaos to drift away from the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" The Time Lady asked.

"Setting it free." The Doctor as he whined the weapon and point the weapon at Chaos, with the pull of the trigger a beam of energy struck the Green Dragon Elemental, bringing it back its Mobility. It halts its drifts and just stares at the Time Lord as he is staring right back.

"What is your achievement of killing me Chaos? I never would, that's why I imprisoned you because your kind was going to kill you, I stepped in to stop that, I was saving you." He lectured.

"What about Lightning?" The Creature asked. The Doctor shrugs his shoulders.

"Same Story."

"How should I believe you? You are nothing but Deception." Chaos stated. The was a small moment of Silence.

"No Resistance." He spoke. Somehow Veklin and Chaos knew what he means by that.

"You're offering your own death?"

"I left behind a lot of things." The Doctor stated as he turns his head slowly to the Planet, one of his First Stars then back at the Elemental. "And I Recently left behind to those I love. I got nothing else to lose."

He Looks at his Hand and sees that he still got Flail's Staser, He tossed it directly to the Elemental which it grabbed.

"There is a setting to shoot to kill should be the middle one, but only to trigger a Regeneration but unless you interrupt during that process, I will be stone dead."

Chaos look at the weapon to see a dial on the side which is positioned on the right, it grabbed it and turned it passed the middle to the left and pointed at the Doctor.

With no Hesitation, Chaos fired the weapon to the Doctor which made him vanish. Veklin began running up to the doorway.

"You didn't kill him. Why?" Chaos didn't reply to the question, it turned around and fly off. She groans as she closed the doors and walking to the console. She pressed the communicator on her wrist.

"Cardinal Ollistra, the Doctor. He has been sent back in Time."


	12. 1-3 - The Monk and the Elemental

A man with habit clothing walking along in this woods then suddenly he got intercepted by a Blue Dragon which made him stop to his feet and began to look very afraid.

"Chaos." He said softly as he slowly and gently taking steps.

"Don't be afraid, as I am not Chaos." The Dragon spoke as it slowly walks towards the Time Lord.

"How to be sure? You all look the same." The Monk claimed.

"Ah, as you did indeed meet three already. I will say we look somewhat similar, but we go by our color as you see mine is blue as Chaos is green." The Elemental explained.

The Monk still look quite suspicious. "How do you know that?" He asked.

"I'm the Universal concept: Time, I've seen things from the past to Present." The Elemental introduces.

"What about the Future?" The Monk asked.

"Forbidden!" The Elemental replied to the Time Lord so quickly and sternly made the Time Lord flinched a bit.

"Alright alright then." The Monk spoke. "Well, What you're doing here?"

The Elemental began to walk up towards the Renegade Time Lord. "I know you have been burning with questions." Time Spoke. The Monk finds it really weird that the Dragon creature that he is barely aware of know about this. He just nods his head in reply.

"What if I told you that I know the answer to the questions you are asking?" Time asked.

The Monk shrugged."I guess I will be delighted, I don't know, it all just seem confusing to me."

Time Held out its hand. "Come, take my hand." The Elemental said. The Monk slowly and unsurely reach out his hand to the Elemental. Time Grabs the Renegade's Hand then they both teleported.

Somewhere in the Pokemon World where there is a small town filled with Humans and Pokemon in Harmony.

From the very far distant from the Town, so far that it's looking at a Landscape. A Woman with blond hair and wearing red robes with Circular symbols, whooshing slowly becomes audible as the White Police Box began to fade in few feet in front of her.

As the Police Box funny manifested. The Door swings open inward revealing another woman who just steps out of the Time Machine as the door close behind her. "What happened?" Ollistra asked. "And when did the Doctor's TARDIS have at Paint job?"

"It's not painted Cardinal, and the Doctor been sent back from Time," Veklin replied to the question.

"How did you let happened?" Ollistra asked with a small irritable tone in her voice.

"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't know the creature was really going to fire the weapon at the Doctor," Veklin explained.

"Fire The weapon?" Ollistra quotes the words of what Veklin just said.

"The Doctor handed the weapon to the Elemental as if he knows," Veklin explained.

"That's how the Doctor is. He always thinks two steps ahead." There was silence filling up around them for a moment.

"Speaking of the Elemental. Where is Time?" Veklin spoke.

"Looking for the Monk I presume," Ollistra replied. "We should return back to the village I think that's where Time will be Taking the Monk to."

Both of the Time Ladies began to walk to the path which leads back to the village that Ollistra just mentioned.


	13. Battle of Morals

The Monk's Vision blurs as he opens his eyes and keeps closing them for a couple of times to the Point the vision becomes clear, seeing the sky and the branches of trees with green leaves.

He immediately lifted his head very confused, not knowing where he is he began to scan around his surroundings. It came to his mind that his is still on Earth but have the vibe that It's not the Earth he was on.

He began to scuttle to his feet. "Hello" He shouted waiting for a reply but nothing, just the ambient sound of Nature as in the gentle breeze brush on the leafs on the trees and distant cries and howls of creatures that he knows that is not Terranean.

"Hey there." The Monk turns around from the sound of the voice and what appears to be the Same Elemental.

"Where are we?" The Monk asked hastily.

"I thought you would've known since you took a gander around the area, I mean you Time Lords seems to recognize each other no matter what face you guys have." Time Said.

"Let me tell you this Time, I guess that the Doctor never mentions that us Time Lords don't rely on appearance when it comes to Perception." The Monk explained.

"Oh using the Doctor as an excuse when it comes to Time Lords like you." Time spoke.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"I know about the History with you and the Doctor." Time stated. The Meddling Monk just let out a sotto sigh.

"You been giving him Hell lately, also you've been meddling with History. I should punish you for that." Time Said. The Monk grew worried as he gulps.

"But I will not." Time Spoke. The Renegade took a breath

"Well that's a relief, I mean the Stories about you, I have heard stories about and not knowing what you are capable of." The Monk chuckles nervously. Time still have a blank expression on its face, making the Renegade Time Lord go silent.

"On what you said, do you really keep to your word?" Time Spoke. The Monk thinks that Time is talking about him changing and be in the Doctor's Depth.

"Yes, of course." He replies.

"How to be sure?"

"He Left! After he took me out of the Universe, he just dumbs me and his other friends on the different Planet of Earth and just took off, didn't say anything." The Monk explained.

"As he drove back to that Pocket Dimension then to the End of the Universe." Time Spoke which quite surprises the Renegade Time Lord.

"What for? That Universe is falling apart. Why does he need to go back there for?" The Monk said.

"Light." Time replied to his last question.

"Was that the Yellow one?" The Monk Asked. Time Gave a nod in reply to the question.

"What Provoked him to return back there?" The Renegade Time Lord asked.

"Light and the Doctor are Family to each other with such history, I will admit that they do look out for each other. Time explained. "He's even friends with a Great one." The Elemental seems to be agitated about the Doctor befriending the Great Ones.

"What does all of this have to do with me?" The Monk asked. Time didn't say anything right away. The Monk saw Time's eyes shifted forward as if something is behind him. He turns around and sees another man standing few feet away from them.

"Who's he?"

The Elemental Dragon began to take few steps forward, passed the Monk's side. "I guess He manages to get him." The Man spoke.

"Yes, He did because he doesn't know that it was you that gave the Order." Time Stated.

"What?" The Monk said in a low tone. Time turns its head towards the Time Lord.

"It's obvious don't you think?" Time Turns its head back at Ulysses. "Using one that the Doctor loves and care for as some kind of Persuasion to rescue you from the Universe you was trapped in, to you use you as an Agent."

"With his less careless of meddling with History, I think he will be perfect for stopping Team Plasma from existing," Ulysses spoke.

"It's Murder!" Time Said Sternly.

"Preventing a Faction that has The Audacity to take control the World is not Murder, it's Salvation," Ulysses said.

"And you think the Monk knows anything about Salvation? He doesn't know Morals." Time Protest.

"I'm right here you know." The Monk spoke softly.

"What about you Time? You and the rest of the Elementals lack the Morals towards other Species, even your own, I think that's that true reason why some went, Rogue." Ulysses criticizes Time and the Elementals which did take it the Heart of Time.

Time's Chest rise and decline from the anger the Dragon is bottling up. "How Dare you... How dare you... I maybe arrogant, put your son made me Learn anything which made me who I am now."

The Elemental turns around and faces the other Renegade Time Lord. "What will be Monk?" The Voice startled the Time Lord which also made more Pressured on the choice and the consequences of his choosing.

"Think about it, Monk. You will be doing the Doctor's Favor, these groups been a sore thumb to the both of us." Ulysses spoke.

"Your Meddling has got into this Situation. I know the Doctor far enough that he will not Hesitate to send you back to that Universe." Time said.

"No." The Monk spoke.

"No?" Both Time and Ulysses said in unison

"I'm not joining on either of your sides, I am own my own and always has been since the Academy days, I am in the Doctor's debt from getting me out of that madhouse, I can find my own way to gain the Doctor's Side, I did it before so I will do it again." The Monk said as he turns around and began to walk to the opposite direction from them.

Suddenly there was a noise as if someone is cocking an Energy weapon. The Noise made the Monk stop at his pace he turns around and sees Ulysses pointed the weapon at the Monk.

"Ulysses what are you doing?" Time asked.

"Monk, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." He said.

"Really Now? Or was it for Light as that Elemental is the one that did the Persuasion to the Doctor making him get me out of there." The Monk stated. "You just have them do the dirty work for you. And the fact we are from the Future point of Time."

"It Makes you guiltier than me. If you gonna shoot me then shoot me Since I'm nothing more but an Agent of Destruction."

Ulysses lowers the weapon to his side then look at the Elemental. "I just want to save this World from its own destruction, for my Children, from the Doctor." He spoke.

"You gave this World to the Doctor as Gift and he's been watching over this World as well at the Same time having this World defend itself because he knows that he can be there for the World all the Time and Forever." Time looks up into the Sky. "And that's what they need to learn."

"As we all learned the errors of our ways, I want to pay my respect to the Doctor." The Monk said. The Elemental began to walk in front of the Renegade Time Lord.

"Then Take my hand." Time said.

"Again?"

"All this was just intense Revelation. Now you gonna see familiar faces." Time explained as its hand currently out to the Monk which he reaches in slowly and grabs hold, then they both vanished.


	14. Epilogue

The Meddling Monk found himself laying on the ground again he lift himself up off from the ground. "Ok, that's rather annoying now."

"You're a Time Lord." Time stated. "What do you find Annoying?"

"I guess the way how you travel in time." The Monk replies to the question as a thought has struck in his mind. "If you are only the God of Time how come you can able to travel in space as Well?"

"Every Elementals can travel through space." Time replies. "However we get to one place to another in an instant."

"But can't get away from the Doctor." The Monk stated. Time shakes its head as it lets out small chuckles. "No, It's the Doctor can't get away from us."

"Oh, such admiration." The Monk commented.

"I would of think so." Time agrees.

"So where are we ?" The Monk asked.

"Michina Town." The Elemental replied to the question. "In the Sinnoh Region."

"And you mentions about faces that I will recognize." The Renegade Time Lord stated. "Like I have seen them before."

"Let's just say it was the time when you pose as a Reverend in New York and still have that face." Time Said. The Monk shakes from the Remembrance.

"I was sent back from a Weeping Angel." The Monk stated.

"Give the Doctor a break, Besides you're the one who sides with the Daleks and helps the Invasion of Earth." Time stated. The Monk stutters as he can't debate from that.

"He wanted you dead from that."

The Meddling Monk just let out a sigh. "But don't worry that was four Incarnations ago." Time said in a gleeful tone. "Now come on."

Both the Time Lord and the Elemental began to walk down a path which leads to the town where the others are.

In the Town, Veklin is looking out for the people to inspect to turn up on the edge of the Town. She Later Spotted the Monk and the Elemental. "Cardinal! They're here." Veklin said as she waves her arm. It did seem to catch their attention. They began to pick up their pace to the Town.

Meanwhile, they all meet up near a building where there is also the Doctor's TARDIS. Time is in Disguise to blend in among the Humans in the Town. "Veklin, Ollistra? What you two are doing here?"The Monk asked.

"They have been working with Ulysses but I persuaded them to change sides." Time replied to the question.

"I guess I have missed out a lot." The Monk spoke, he Notices the Doctor's TARDIS and Notices how the ship is White instead of Blue. "I guess the Doctor's TARDIS got a new paint job."

"It's not Paint." Time spoke. "Chaos warped the Time Machine into the different point of Space possibly time."

"Chaos?" The Monk said in surprise. "Chaos is here then?"

"Was," Veklin spoke. The Elemental narrow its eyes at her.

"What you mean was?" Time Spoke sounding something that It will not like to hear.

"The Doctor was sent back in time by the Elemental you called Chaos," Ollistra explained.

"Oh yeah, How you be certain?" The Monk asked. "I know about Chaos, as what I experienced that Dragon was trying to kill the Doctor because of their History."

"How do you be certain?" Tim asked.

"The Doctor set it to kill but Chaos changed the settings, he vanished from the weapon," Veklin explained.

"My Question is that Where did the Doctor get the weapon from?" Time Asked. Veklin shifted her eyes to the Blue and White Elemental.

"Constable Pavo." She replies. The Names seems to give the Meddling Monk shivers down to his spine. Time turns his head to the Renegade Time Lord.

"Name Sounds familiar?" It asked. The Monk shifted his head to the Elemental but having trouble making eye contact. "You can possibly say that."

"You're Lucky that it's just his Second Incarnation." Time stated. The Monk scoffs. "No matter what incarnation the Doctor's in, He's nothing but a Devil."

"I second that." Ollistra agrees with the Monk.

"What now?" Veklin asked.

"Well you three Remain here as I got looking for the Doctor, I just hope the distortions don't take serious effect on me." Time said as it began to take its leave. The Monk turns his head to the two Time Ladies.

"Well For me I guess I will be off." The Monk said.

"And where you off too?" Ollistra asked.

"Redemption. Everything can't last forever." The Monk replies.


End file.
